Practice Song
Jenny look at the Moon Jenny: This day is great since last year. He saw Brad unconscious, she help and take him back home somewhere Jenny: (Singing) She left and Brad wake up Brad: That girl... She save me. Was it Jenny? Next Day Our Heroes have arrived in Robot Form Daffy: Wow! I'm a Robot now! Jenny and her sister saw Ace and his friends Jenny: Guys! It's been so long? Ace: Yeah... Jenny: You don't know, how to fly? XJ-4: Follow XJ-5. She'll help you. XJ-5: Come on, Ace! He followed her and he did Ace: That was fun. XJ-4: Yeah! So are you doing here? And did something happen? Ace: A little. Wile: Everything, seem so peaceful. XJ-5 Of course, everything is fine... As long as daddy's in a good mood. XJ-4: Hey, we were having a concert very soon. Why don't you see at the Castle? XJ-5: Can you do it! Jenny, is not feeling well, today. But she will get better if you practice for her, too. XJ-4: Sounds like fun! Ace: Sure, I like it! XJ-4: Great! XJ-5: This time we will teach you everything. XJ-4: Okay, what do we do? XJ-5: It's easy. All you do is to dance with the rhythm. Now do it! Ace is dancing XJ-5: Great! Now, you could do it Taz! He dance XJ-4: Good! Now what about you Wile and Daffy? Thry dance XJ-4: Alright! Now dance with Jenny They dance with Jenny XJ-4: Good! Now dance with the Fireworks. They dance with the Fireworks XJ-4: Great, job! looks like we're done! Daffy: I don't know. XJ-5: Any time you wanna sing a music masterpiece.. you have to see me. They are ready for the Concert XJ-4 Let's do it! Ace: Ready when you are. The Song has played 5.00 get a call to go blading at the skatepark down by the mall but my mom says I got to prevent hostile aliens from anialating us all(HIYA!) with the strength of a million & 70 men I guess really shouldn't complain still I wish I can go for a walk without rusting in the rain it's enough to fry my braaaaiiiiiin so welcome to my life as a teenage robot the story of my life as a teenage robot a teenage robot life! The song has ended Jenny: Ace, you're amazing! Daffy: Should we sing some more? Jenny: I'm sure you will. She left, then Nora has appeared Ace: Hi there. Jenny's Mother. Nora: I'm certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use your sword of yours. Ace: Nope! Everything is great. Not a heartless in sight. XJ-5: And listen, they want to sing a Musical with us. Nora: I see, that's wonderful. But we may need you're help, you see we want to help Jenny, she's still wondering about Humans like her friends since they moved away from town, and we to convince her about the Humans. And even though the medical won't be perfect for us. Meanwhile Brad is wondering Brad: That girl who save me. But... Was it Jenny? Hey! Where are you! I nedd to talk to you for saving me! Back to our Heroes XJ-4: Jenny? Great, she's still wondering about the Human? How I can convince her for this? XJ-5: Come on, Jenny. We need to do some Musical. Jenny: I wish I could. But.. Not now. She left and then her sister appeared XJ-5: I see, Jenny is wondering about the Humans! XJ-4 Yeah. After they moved away, Jenny wants them to be here XJ-5: Wait, I do know something to cheer her up, come on! They went off to find something XJ-5: Look! They found a Statue XJ-4: I guess that will do. That must be from Brad. XJ-5: I found it that day. When that ship got destroyed XJ-4: But what if mom's find out. Daffy: We must hide it from her. Ace: Alright! Let's this out! They can't get out Ace: It's no use!